


A Mage's Heart

by akf102



Series: The Other Inquisitors [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Iron Bull being Iron Bull, Love, Protective Iron Bull, Side Story, Smut, Tal-Vashoth Iron Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akf102/pseuds/akf102
Summary: Alice Trevelyan loves her partner The Iron Bull. He confident and funny, but she worries about him being Tal-Vashoth and if he okay with not being part of The Qun. Can she help Bull get through such an emotional time? Will he let her in and tell her how he feels? But most importantly will the be happy in the end?





	A Mage's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This a one shot story to kinda lead into a bigger story later on.

"Hey boss, how are ya?" Bull says as I sit across from him at the table.

"I'm fine, dear. Are you doing okay? It must still be rough for you right now." I ask him sliding my hand across the table to hold his. 

"I'll be okay. You don't need to worry." I glance around the tavern scanning how many people are in it. Bull's and I's relationship is pretty serious and I don't want everyone to make it a big deal yet. I want to show him how much I love him. I have everything prepared for it. 

"You know, Bull." He takes a drink of his ale sighing afterwards showing how much he enjoyed it. "Maybe we should continue this conversation less where." I release his hand and undo my ponytail as my long waves of red hair cascade down.

"I think that would be a good idea." He stands up and I follow him up the stairs to his room. As soon as we hit the floor where Cole usually hangs out Bull picks me up off the ground kissing me passionately. As he kisses my neck I look around to see if Cole is lurking in the corner. I sigh a breath of relief when I don't see him. I know how much Bull dislikes when Cole tells his thoughts. Sometimes they are so sweet and loving but other times they're perverted and dirty. Maker I love those the most. I continue to kiss Bull's lips as he kicks open his door and pushes me against it. 

"Oh Maker!" I gasp as he moves down to kiss my cleavage slowly unbuttoning my v-neck. He always so passionate during sex but still so tender and soft towards me. He moves backwards onto the bed and rolls on top of me. He slides a hand up my skirt and reaches for my undergarment sliding it down my legs. 

"Damn." He says as he opens my legs with his finding his place between them. He rolls his hips against mine entering slowly into my folds. I moan at the feeling of how he stretches my walls. Soon he rolls his hips faster and lifts my ass in the air sending my head into the pillow trying to quiet my screams of pleasure. 

"Faster Bull." I plead when he continues his painfully slow tease. 

"Is that what you want?" I bite my lip knowing exactly what he doing. He knows what I truly want to do to him. 

"Bull don't make me say it." I say turning my head to moan into the pillow.

"Tell me what you want." I look up at him and grab his shoulder pulling him down to me. 

"Get on your back." He complies and I straddle him spreading my thighs. I start to slowly rock back and forth clutching his shoulders. I can feel every inch of him inside me and Maker I don't think I could ever sleep with anyone else now. At first it was hard to adjust to, but know I can't imagine any other size. I start to bounce up and down on him increasing my speed. 

"Shit" He gasps grabbing both my ass cheeks pushing me down hard on him. 

"Oh fuck yes" I screams as he bucks his hips into me. I bounce faster on him and watch as he starts to sweat. I can feel myself about to burst all over him. I nod at Bull giving him the signal as he starts to move both of us readying himself. We both moan as he finishes inside of me and I lay my head on his chest. 

"Holy shit." I gasp out. Bull laughs and starts to rub my back like he always does. I roll off of him and turn on my side to look at his face. Usually I'm asleep by time it's all said and done, but I'm still worried about him. 

"What is it?" He asks cupping my face with his hand. "Did you don't enjoy it?"

"No of course I did. I just know you're upset about the deal with The Qun." He sighs and places his hand on my shoulder.

"I am, but I'm glad my men are alright." He smiles at me resting his hand against mine. "You made the right choice, Kadan."

"Kadan?"

"Kadan, my heart"


End file.
